


Cast the Line

by Tyloric



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Established Relationship, I hope you guys have a sweet tooth, M/M, Sappy sappy romance, feel good story, nothing but fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-17 13:10:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11275956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyloric/pseuds/Tyloric
Summary: “Your highness,” Nyx greets, bowing so as to continue his masterful performance. “If I may have a moment of your time?”Noctis - who is no idiot - catches on immediately. The two of them are used to this song and dance. “What seems to be the problem?” He asks, sounding bored.





	Cast the Line

**Author's Note:**

> This has not been proofread or beta'd so please excuse any errors. I was just so excited that I had to post it _now_.

Nyx watches from afar - out of the corner of his eye as to not draw attention to himself - as Noctis mingles best Noctis knows how, which is to say very poorly. It’s more just smiling and nodding at this point, a sure fire sign that the prince is reaching his limit of playing pretend for the night. He’s dressed in a black, pin striped suit instead of his regals - out of rebellion, the Glaive is sure. Nyx smiles a smile that can only be seen if you’re looking right at him, amused despite himself.  
  
Noctis is currently engaged with some guests of a higher social status within Insomnia; enough money to get invited but not enough to be particularly memorable. Nyx doesn’t know their names and he’s pretty certain that Noctis doesn’t either. A woman, red dress clearly designed to garner attention, says something and laughs sharply. Again, Noctis laughs half-hearted and agrees offhandedly, not really offering a retort.  
  
Just the kind of opportunity Nyx has been waiting for. He holds a hand up to his ear and mouths something along the lines of _‘Understood. Right away,’_ a performance to satisfy anyone who may be looking his way. He turns on his heel and approaches Noctis as reasonable pace, keeping his shoulders square and his steps measured. He’s a member of the Kingsglave; he knows how to be intimidating.  
  
And it works, too. The small group reacts almost in unison as he approaches, visibly drawing back and wary, causing Noctis to turn around with a confused look on his face, though he gives Nyx a relieved look when he sees it’s him that’s approaching.  
  
“Your highness,” Nyx greets, bowing so as to continue his masterful performance. “If I may have a moment of your time?”  
  
Noctis - who is no idiot - catches on immediately. The two of them are used to this song and dance. “What seems to be the problem?” He asks, sounding bored.  
  
“A matter requires your attention,” Nyx has courteously. “A small security concern.”  
  
“Security?” One of the party-goers asks. “Is everything alright?”  
  
“Indeed,” Noctis says, raising an eyebrow.  
  
Nyx does his best not to smirk. “Nothing to that might cause alarm, your higness, though your presence is requested.”  
  
The prince sighs dramatically. “Alright,” he says, exasperated, turning back to his guests. “I’m sorry, but if you’ll excuse me.” He turns around because the patrons can get a word in edgewise, Nyx falling into step just behind him.  
  
“Where is this emergency, Glaive?” Noctis asks, still the glowing example of professionalism.  
  
“About twenty feet behind us, your higness.” Nyx responds, finally earning a small huff of laughter from the young prince. “Might I suggest taking refuge in the gardens?”  
  
“If we must.” Nyx can’t see it from where he’s standing, but he can hear the smile and amusement in Noctis’ voice.  
  
Technically the party is already happening in the garden, though due to it’s size only a portion of the garden had been reserved for the festivities. Due to the perimeter, passing by another guard was inevitable. Luckily, Nyx had thought of everything.  
  
“Crowe,” Nyx greets her, all cheer as they approach.  
  
“Couldn’t last more than a few hours,” Crowe accuses, unimpressed.

“I’m a jealous man.”  
  
“You’re a something,” she shoots back, clearly not up for their usual verbal sparring. “Enjoy yourselves,” She says, stepping to the side. “Your highness," she bows respectfully, finally seeing it fit to acknowledge his presence.  
  
“Always good to see you, Crowe,” Noctis says good naturedly. Crowe snorts and leaves it at that.  
  
They continue making their way to what has become their usual spot. That’s the thing with royalty; everything must be kept hushed and secret. Especially rendezvous late in the evening. Luckily both parties have excellent and trustworthy friends, or this wouldn’t be at all possible.  
  
As soon as they’re safely out of sight behind a particularly tall set of bushes, Nyx comes up behind Noctis and wraps his arms around the shorter man, pulling him close, causing Noctis to take a sharp inhale of breath as he’s momentarily thrown off balance. When he’s righted himself he presses back into the embrace, sighing contentedly as Nyx nuzzles the back of his head.  
  
“Thought I’d never be able to get you out of there,” Nyx mumbles into Noctis’ hair.  
  
“I knew my hero would save me,” Noctis grins, turning around in Nyx’s grasp to look up at

him. Nyx loves that understated smile of his, how only one side of his mouth quirks up when they’re alone, loves those endless blue eyes, though he can’t quite make them out in the dimness.  
  
“Always,” Nyx says under his breath, leaning in to brush his lips against the prince’s. It’s a small gesture, familiar. A greeting. “Happy birthday,” he says against the other man’s lips.  
  
Noctis rolls his eyes and pulls back. “Thanks, but I really don’t see the big deal.”  
  
“Hey,” Nyx chides. “It’s not every day the prince turns twenty. Cause for a celebration.”  
  
“You said that last year.”  
  
“It was true last year too.”  
  
“You’re such an old man.”  
  
“Hey, now,” Nyx says, indignant. “Twenty-six is not old.”  
  
He’s met with another exaggerated roll of the eyes. “You’re going to need a cane soon.”

“You’re such a child,” Nyx replies fondly.  
  
Noctis arches a brow. “What does they make you, I wonder? Other than old.”  
  
Nyx shuts him up with a rougher kiss than before. Noctis groans, taken back but willfully melts into it, pressing forward and giving as good as he gets. Nyx bites lightly at his lower lip just the way he know Noct likes it, and the prince responds by doing that thing with his tongue that drives Nyx wild. He grips Noct by the hips firmly and pulls him forward so their bodies are flush against each other. He grins triumphantly when he feels Noctis’ arousal, prominent even through their layers of clothing. That suit of his must be made of thinner material than it looks.  
  
It’s again Noctis that pulls back, Nyx responding with a disappointed moan. “I’m not really into the whole public thing.”  
  
“Spoilsport,” Nyx teases.  
  
“You’ll have to punish me later,” Noct says, barely able to keep a straight face for how cheesy a line that is.  
  
Nyx rolls with it anyway. “You have no idea,” he promises, reaching into his pocket to reveal a small black box. “I got you something.”  
  
“Nyx-” Noct starts before the Glaive shushes him.  
  
“I’m allowed to give my boyfriend a gift on his birthday.” Then a beat later: “Other than a blow job.”  
  
“Bestill my heart,” Noct deadpans, backing up a step after taking the box. He examines it as if that will somehow give him some sort of clue as to what’s inside.  
  
“For the love of- just open it.”  
  
Noct gives him a look before doing so, revealing a small silver pendant with a matching silver chain. His eyebrows slowly rise as he stares at it, his expression neutral otherwise.  
  
“I know it’s kind of lame,” Nyx amends. “But it’s kind of hard to shop for royalty. But I saw this and it just said… Noct.”  
  
“I…” Noct begins and Nyx braces himself. Rejection? Irritation? “I love it.”  
  
That works too.  
  
It’s a simple design, a silver fish hooked on to a lure. It’s simple, but that was part of the reason Nyx was drawn to it, honestly. Noctis has never been one for grand gestures or intricate designs.  
  
“I know it’ll be tricky to wear, since we’ve got to keep this on the down low from you dad,” Nyx whispers. “But I just wanted you to have something that when you looked at it you’d remember how much I love you. Technically it was supposed to be an anniversary gift, but I was out on duty last month so your birthday will have to do.”  
  
Noctis looks up at him with an expression he’s never seen before so he’s not quite sure what to do with it. “But I didn’t get you anything,” he says, a tiny hint of despair in his voice.  
  
Nyx shrugs, hiding the growing nervousness that’s blooming in his belly. “I don’t need anything, my prince. Being here, with you. I’m the luckiest man alive.”  
  
Noct’s arms are suddenly around his waist, squeezing him tightly, and Nyx lets go of the tension he hadn’t realized had built up in his shoulder. Nyx doesn’t have time to return the embrace, however, as Noct is already pulling back, taking the necklace out of it’s box. He curses when he can’t find the latch behind his neck.  
  
“Here,” Nyx says, amused. “Let me.” He reaches around, brushing his hands against Noct’s as he take the clasp and chain in his hand and latches them together. He brings his hands to rest on his prince’s shoulders. The pendant gleams against the low light, stark contrast against Noctis’ dark shirt.  
  
“Suits you,” Nyx decides. “Happy birthday, my prince.”  
  
Noctis kisses him again, loving; full of promises and something more.  
  
“Happy anniversary, hero.”

**Author's Note:**

> Regis totally already knows about them and is just waiting for the right moment for him to reveal it at the most embarrassing moment possible. 
> 
> Love hearing form you guys!


End file.
